parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sweetest Dream (Sailor Brittany)
The Sweetest Dream" is the 159th and final episode of Sailor Brittany. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: With the new moon appearing to seal Queen Mouse once again, the evil Queen takes Tammy's unconscious body to annihilate her for granting enough power to energize the mighty Golden Crystal of Dreams and cause her second major defeat in centuries. Brittany Miller follows in a desperate attempt to save Tammy from her venomous grasp. She arrives and is shocked and pitted to see an Evil Black Pony, ugly version of Nightmare Moone at the top. Can Brittany warm her frozen heart with the power of friendship and love? Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Misty (Pokemon) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pegasus - Charizard (Pokemon) * Helios - Alvin Smith (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * CeleCele - Gadget Hackrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * ParaPara - Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * JunJun - Clarice (Chip 'n Dale Shorties) * BesuBesu - Queenie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Queen Nehelenia (Young) - Queen Mouse (The Nuthcrkaker Prince) * Queen Nehelenia (Eledry) - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Zirconia - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Quotes: * ????:Honstley Tammy Don't bye so shy * ????:I am not Shy at all Leave me Alone * Another Alvin:Oh Tammy aww * (Tammy gasps and flashback Alvin kiss her Hand) * ????:Oh Tammy... * ????:I can't belive our Little Tammy * ????:Have the save In Entire Planet * Alvin Seville:Oh my Little One I Will never forget you * (??? Brittany Misty Kitty Katswell Lady and Atta Looks at Tammy) * ???? (off screen):Hey Look of there A UFO * (Then tricks looking and tammy Hughs alvin) * ?????;Look at that Peac of Cake i Don't Need Golden Crystal that before Magic Like that * ????:Well Should be go * ????:Uh we go without Saygoodbye of them * ????:I Think it fast to with go fast foxglove * ????:and we never go we see meet again sometime * (Alvin ???? Turns back to Charizard) * ?????:Charizard Don't Go * Charizard:My Dear Tammy always Belive in your Dreams your forever by in my heart * Tammy:Oh Charizard you can go yet * (Charizard flys away and desappears) * ????:But I Get a Chance To Tying it to my Dreams and Want to learn all about yours too (??? hand on her Shoulder) Huh * ???;You see him Again Tammy * Tammy:Yes I Know I Will Then I Sare All them dreams tell them I Think dreams about Him Trivia: * This is the series finale of Sailor Brittany * The Nex Show is Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) Gallery: Brittany-0.jpg|Brittany Miller as Serena/Sailor Moon Misty in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Misty as Ames/Sailor Mercury Kitty katswell bikini.png|Kitty katswell as Raye/Sailor Mars Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Lady as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Sailor venus atta.png|Princess Atta as Mina/Sailor Venus Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Alvin Seville as Tuxedo Kamen Tammy-4.jpg|Tammy as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Ash Charizard Take Down.png|Charizard as Pegasus Alvin Seville as Alvin Smith in Bigger.png|Alvin Smith as Helios (Human Pegasus) Gadget-goes-Hawaiian-gadget-hackwrench-29884826-720-540.png|Gadget Hackwrench as CeleCele Foxglove Angry.jpg|Foxglove as ParaPara Clarice (Chip and Dale).jpg|Clarice as JunJun Queenie.jpg|Queenie as BesuBesu Mouse Queen-0.jpg|Queen Mouse as Queen Nehelenia (Young) Nightmare Moon's defeat.png|Nightmare Moon as Queen Nehelenia (Old) Category:Sailor Moon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Chris1703